


不度（七）

by Qiandeng



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiandeng/pseuds/Qiandeng
Summary: abo，特工组，双A设定年下攻，养成系，🔞禁（纯情白甜文星伊×普通变态金容仙）
Kudos: 21





	不度（七）

13

金容仙开车看着身边的文星伊：“身体还好吗？”

“不好。”文星伊没什么语气。

“额，因为辉人帮我们牵线的前辈约了见面，脸稍微别那么冷嘛。”

“落枕了。”文星伊本身是主动的，没什么脾气，只是金容仙昨天一直把她当人形抱枕，导致她落枕，非常郁闷。

“怪我怪我。”

文星伊决定，不会再有下次了，反正金容仙也打不过她。

结果文星伊就心安理得地开始打盹了。

金容仙自知理亏没再吵文星伊，车子开了快两个小时才堵到目的地，直到车子停稳，她才舍得叫醒文星伊。

“你们好，我是朴春。”眼前的前辈就是YG的一名出色的特工。

文星伊表示这张洋娃娃一般的圆脸简直不要更熟，一个大明星。

“您好。”

金容仙和朴春握了手，等文星伊伸手握上朴春的时候却听到对方的声音有些冷：“是你找了人偷RBW的档案又嫁祸给YG的？”

文星伊手一僵，被发现了。

金容仙刚想打圆场就被朴春示意不要开口。

两个人紧张得手都要出汗，结果朴春突然说：“做得好！”

一下子两个人都愣了。

朴春端起咖啡：“我跟YG有些嫌隙，原因有一半也是禁药，所以这次辉人找我帮忙，我立刻就答应了。还有，我在找线索的过程中发现了一些和假药没关系，但是和文星伊有关系的东西。”

“和我？”文星伊疑惑。

“车尚贤和吴宥没有任何往来，但车时延有。车时延是和吴氏交易的人，一切有关吴氏的交易与合作车尚贤都是让车时延去处理。然后，我在调查车时延和吴氏的时候，意外的发现吴氏和文氏隐秘交往。”

文星伊突然激动起来：“前辈是说……”

“你没想错，我找到了吴氏诬陷文氏的证据。”朴春知道文星伊的身份，所以知道这可能会牵扯到一些麻烦。可她还是选择帮助文星伊，她太清楚被冤枉不得洗白的痛苦，更何况是文星伊的至亲至爱。

金容仙心里暗叹一声，朴春当年的事对她的伤害太大了。

“资料的详情都在里面了，我也没什么想说的，自己小心。”

“谢谢您。”

“假药是吴宥借吴氏的人在药品监管局帮车尚贤开路的，吴宇恩是吴宥决心和车尚贤合作的一个象征，之前吴氏因为拒绝过车尚贤制作假药又把车尚贤告上过法庭有过隔阂。后来因为证据不足车尚贤没有被定罪。吴宥把吴宇恩送到车尚贤手里算是赔罪和解。吴氏既然是连帮人过审假药都不肯的人，又怎么会去害我父母？”

“这其中的利益纠葛也只有当事人才能知道了，而且他们被人当枪使也是事实，我现在基本能确定，迫害你父母的人就是幕后推动假药流通的凶手。”

“为了一点权利和金钱而要害人？”

“你想的太天真了，牵扯到这种程度，凶手是想要这个国家。”金容仙平静地说，“伏莳，剧毒，有上瘾性，一次只要超过十克就会中毒，毒发时无预兆，三小时后死亡，量少长期服用和吸海洛因没有区别，但它有解药，非常难配置，我国至今没有研发成功，但凶手手上可能会有。你父亲身为国家军政要员管理军火，凶手要花多少精力去扳倒他，只是为了一般的权利和金钱也太亏了。”

“有人真的叛国了，让我父亲顶罪……”文星伊突然觉得自己呼吸有点困难，她死死皱着眉。

没有线索，没有头绪，对方地位不言而喻，她该怎么办。

“吴宇恩那里的名单排查出来了，有两个人在牵扯其中，但他们什么都不知道，只是拿钱办事而已。”

“嗯。”文星伊回想被姜涩琪她们盗取出的那份绝密档案，下达命令的证件全部被销毁，只有接收和完成任务的相关资料还保留着，可哪怕只有这一部分也被保密的这么好。

“我们要去见见这两个人吗？”

“都交给警察吧，让他们去查。”

“车尚贤那批货不一定有东西在里面，为什么……你放了东西在里面？”金容仙想到了文星伊之前特意向药检部复配的催情剂。连伏莳的比例都得和金容仙吃的那款准确无误。

“他必须要被调查，”文星伊合上电脑，“他现在已经不是我们的目标了，到时候谁保他安全，谁才最有可能是真凶。”

“接下去我们要干嘛？”等整理完头绪，发现一切要靠等的时候，文星伊才放松精神。

“之前安惠真有跟我提过，可能会了解当年你父亲那件事的人，这个人正好我也认识，你想不想见见？”金容仙翻翻仅有的线索，没找到突破口在哪里，让她有点不安，她不能停下来。

”是谁？”

“JYP的领导人，也是所有特工组织里唯一直属军部，为军队提供人才资源的组织领导人。”

“我都不知道这JYP是直属军部的，他们领导人是谁？”文星伊发觉自己对同行了解甚少。

“朴振英，你父亲的挚友，我觉得他应该会认识你。”

14

“十多年不见居然已经长这么大了，”朴振英亲昵的拍了拍文星伊的肩膀，“你小时候我还抱过你呢。”

文星伊一怔：“是吗？”

她的生活很早就被打乱了，现在有这么一个故人，让她没来由地感觉亲切。

“嗯，你小时候住大院的北楼，我就住你家对面。”朴振英穿着军装，他的办公室还摆着文星伊父亲跟他的合照，“那时候你父亲是我的首长，我的战友，也是我最好的兄弟……我真的想不到他会被小人陷害……”

“您知道父亲是被冤枉的？”

“你父亲那么正直的人，几乎没有人相信他会叛国，但定罪就一两天的事，判刑的一个星期后就处决了。”

文星伊拿着水杯的手很抖，让她不得不放下手里的东西，双手紧紧地攥在一起。

“我后来和其他战友找了很多证据，但都没有办法推翻罪证……我们找到最后也只能接受现实。”

金容仙搂着文星伊的肩：“那朴叔叔，您当时有找到什么文长官被陷害的痕迹吗？”

朴振英摇了摇头：“我猜你们今天来找我也是这个原因，但对方把一切处理得干干净净，我们什么也没找到。”

文星伊痛苦地扶着额头，凶手是军部的领导，或者更上级。在军中的势力只手遮天，她要怎么才能找到真相……

“以后有什么麻烦尽管来找我，算是还我欠你父亲的人情。”

“对啊，我还拍过朴叔叔的屁股呢。”金容仙揶揄道。

“往事不要再提。”朴振英无奈地摆摆手。

金容仙哈哈大笑起来。

文星伊扯扯嘴角，想笑却没什么力气。

“没事吧？”金容仙看着副驾上面容阴郁的文星伊。

文星伊因为落枕摇不了头，本来不想说话，只能回答：“没事。”

她的情绪波动虽然很大，但不会那么脆弱。

“想去游乐园吗？”

”什么？”文星伊以为自己听错了。

“你小时候没怎么去过游乐园吧？今天有空要不要去玩玩？”

“……好。”

其实文星伊长这么大了，还没有认认真真去游乐园玩过，有一次给某个局长的女儿当保镖，陪着小女孩儿才走了一圈游乐园走，那是她第一次知道游乐园里面长什么样子。

买了门票进游乐园，两个人像放风一般，看见项目就排队，好玩的还会一次又一次地玩。

只有一个项目，两个人在跳楼机前徘徊犹豫了很久。

“上去吗？”文星伊捧着奶茶。

“去吧。”金容仙啃着爆米花。

“那你起来啊。”

“有点累……”

过了两分钟，金容仙放下爆米花桶：“还是去吧！”

“我又不想去了。”

刚刚她们才听完上一批游客响彻云霄的尖叫。

“我俩怎么这么怂啊？”金容仙愤愤握拳。

她俩确实怂，在训练基地的时候，文星伊要做直升机绳索速降和跳伞，永远是最后一个下的，她的教官曾经也是金容仙的教官，恨铁不成钢地说：“你和颂乐怎么都一个德性？本来论体质，你俩最适合做这些项目，上高空没有生理的不良反应，结果一人一个恐高，而且只是怕，身体机能完全没问题。每次我都还得把你推下去，你说你年年学年第总第一，也不觉得丢脸。”

丢脸是肯定的，她俩因为是特级特工不敢自己跳伞而老被教官踢下飞机已经成为组织的美谈，每年到引进新人时，都会被同事们谈论，是年年的保留项目。

“你跳伞的时候睁过眼吗？”文星伊问。

金容仙郁闷的捧起爆米花：“没有。”

都是靠记秒和听风声的，她还挺佩服自己，每次都能降落，没摔死在地上。

“我也没有。”

金容仙和文星伊两个人相顾无言窝在游乐园一角的长椅上。

最后她们选择了过山车而非跳楼机，给对方的面子都留了台阶。

天色渐暗，直至夕阳落下，整个游乐园都亮起了霓虹灯，她们还漫步在公园。

“怎么样？心情有没有好一点？”金容仙帮文星伊买了草莓糖葫芦，自己手上却空空如也。

“好多了。”文星伊知道别人拼命隐藏，显然就是不想被人发现，她很清楚，她会面临一些不可料的事。

文星伊这几天出门，有人在跟踪，技术很高明，没让她找到破绽发现是谁在跟踪她。不知道对方的意图，她也不敢轻举妄动。

发现文星伊被跟踪的也不止文星伊自己。金容仙和文星伊同进同出，她不可能毫无察觉。

“回家吧，晚上太冷了。”

两人才到家，金容仙的手机就响起，来电显示的是未知。

“喂？”

文星伊听到金容仙说了第一句话之后就没声了。

等金容仙挂了电话，文星伊听见金容仙匆匆说了一句：“我有事先出去一趟。”

文星伊喊了声：“去哪？”

回应她的是门从外面关上的声音。

15

清晨文星伊从床上醒来还有点迷茫。她昨天在客厅的沙发上等金容仙回家的，怎么早上醒在床上？

“醒了？你干嘛傻傻在客厅等我。”

“……怕你是紧急被叫去做任务。”

以前文星伊小时候被组织安排做的任务都是很简单的，她一般回家了金容仙还没回家，她就会在沙发上等金容仙回来，有时候她还帮金容仙拿药箱为她包扎伤口。

金容仙以前老受伤，文星伊都记得。

但金容仙没好意思告诉文星伊，有段时间她为了做任务去当地下拳手才受了那么多伤，要被文星伊知道肯定少不了被抱怨。

“没什么事，你放心吧。”金容仙今天似乎格外温柔。

文星伊有点不适应。

“警局那边有消息传来，车尚贤昨天被拘留一整天，一言不发，今天他的律师就会到场，到时候就可以看他如何脱身了。”文星伊给金容仙看，昨晚在等金容仙时收到的资料。

“他的上线未必会救他。”金容仙看完轻描淡写地说了一句。

“你的意思是我们已经暴露了？你知道他的上线是谁了？”

“我不知道，但是我们暴露已成事实，你没发现这几天总有人在跟踪我们吗？”

文星伊没回话。还是大意了。

“先别想那么多了，在新的线索自己浮出水面之前，我们是不是考虑约次会？”

文星伊虽然经常见金容仙，在任务期间忙里偷闲，但这次这么紧急的任务，她不应该是这么不重视的态度。

“你在开玩笑吗？”

“你就当陪陪我，我太累了。”

文星伊耐不住金容仙花言巧语的哄骗，最后决定和金容仙再玩一天。她想看看金容仙到底在打什么主意。

“昨天我们去了游乐园，今天呢？你想去哪儿？”

“随便吧，我没意见。”

“去看电影吧，你不是还没去过电影院看电影吗？”

文星伊20岁的人生枯燥乏味，除了杀人以外干过的事并不多，六岁以前活在大院和幼儿园之间的世界里，六岁以后进入特工训练的基地，然后直面人心的黑暗面。

金容仙曾觉得自己对不起文星伊，有段时间他们因为组织的任务而分开半年之久，她回来习惯性见面就调戏文星伊，但是文星伊很认真对她一字一句说了真心话。

“书上说人一生出入百个世界。有时潜入泥土的世界，有时飘摇于风的世界。而我，我一直在杀戮的世界中沐腥风浴血雨，从没有出来过。”

“你说我这么做是对的吗？我们也有正义吗？”刚刚二十岁的女孩子眨着眼，眸子里只有深潭，没有蓝天。

金容仙心里五味杂陈，他们的大义在国家，国家选择牺牲的人，他们没权利悲哀。

“去吧，我想看看。”

她们看完了电影去逛街，像两个普通人，像一对普通情侣。

今天的金容仙似乎很兴奋，文星伊一边陪着一边在注意消息，让人实时报告着车尚贤的情况。

但一直到她们吃完晚餐回到家，那边的消息传来的都是正常流程，律师来了，只和车尚贤沟通过，又走了，警察查封了药厂，里面一个工作的车间还残留着伏莳的原植粉末。

当警察把证据放到车尚贤面前时，他承认了自己在用伏莳制药，理由是这样能让药效更好。

文星伊看完这些冷哼一声，理由这么假，警察居然也不继续调查，然后趁着金容仙进浴室联系了丁辉人。

“昨天晚上你们和金容仙有联系吗？”

“有啊。”

“她说了什么？”

“也没说什么，就是让我们多帮助解决这次任务，我们不是统一接收她的指令吗？说以后你的命令就等于她的命令。”

“好，我知道了。”

金容仙是什么意思？文星伊挂掉电话之后陷入沉思，从昨天带她到游乐园，又联系了丁辉人和安惠真她们，再到今天和她四处约会。

她到底想干什么？

“在想什么那么入神，叫你半天也不应？”金容仙穿着浴袍凑到文星伊面前，衣带松松垮垮，从她的角度，正好能看见金容仙胸前一片美好春光。

文星伊吞吞口水，移开视线：“没什么，在想任务进度。”

“这件事不能急，得慢慢挖，现在车尚贤这一供货源已经被割断，我们算完成了百分之八十了。”

“但剩下的百分之二十才是最重要的，”文星伊说到任务又开始认真，“一条输出被断，就会有第二条，只要有客户，那个幕后操手就不会收敛，如果车尚贤已经是一枚弃子，那其他的棋也该走了。”

况且她们还不清楚，这些到底传播到什么程度了。要怎么找出这个凶手也是还得操心的事。

“不说这些了，”金容仙抽开衣带，把文星伊压在身下，“宝贝我想要你。”

16

“你！”金容仙双手被绑在床头，被文星伊熟练地按在床上，她发觉形势不妙，“你不是说要做好在下面的心理准备吗？”

文星伊被撩起的欲火，听到这话差点熄灭：“你醒着？”

“我那时候头昏昏的，半梦半醒，听到也没分出是梦还是真的，就干脆不管了睡觉。”

文星伊的脸红起来：“还完你被下药的那次，剩下的各凭本事。”

金容仙非常不可思议，她还以为自己没白养大这兔崽子，结果到头来文星伊还完债，自己还要被她吃抹干净。

金容仙虽然心有不甘，但她确实打不过眼前这个alpha。

“姐姐……”文星伊贴上金容仙的耳朵，用那天她喝催情剂后的语气喊着金容仙。

金容仙脑海里一瞬间填满了那天奶油甜味的文星伊，下身不由自主地收紧。

文星伊几次和金容仙上床都偷偷加大费洛蒙的释放，因为她的强势，金容仙的身体已经显现臣服，尽管金容仙身为一个alpha不允许她有这样的生理反应。

“嘴上说一套，身体的反应又是另一套。”文星伊的手直直往里探。

金容仙除了浴袍里面什么都没穿。

其实她现在面对文星伊在故意示弱，散发出的费洛蒙刺激着文星伊的攻占欲。

“今天怎么突然这么乖？”文星伊又开始废话。

“学什么不好学我废话，快点！”金容仙也容易害羞，没忍住用被绑住的双手锤到文星伊的肩上。

文星伊眼里亮晶晶的，她吻住金容仙含糊着说：“好。”

金容仙喜欢在家里养绿植，在房间放了一盆，不久前枯萎了，趁着阳台透进的月光，她发现死掉的绿植被文星伊换掉了。

她自然而然地套上文星伊的脖子，喘着声问：“你新种了什么？”

文星伊不回答：“等开了就知道了。”

金容仙听她这么说便不再开口说话，只管叫喊。

月光好时文星伊喜欢拉开窗帘让月光照明，现在漆暗西欧风格的房间里混沌着情爱气息，因为清冷的月光有了神秘的仪式感。丝质绸床上交合的美丽胴体，因为契合而优雅，只有金容仙能感受到文星伊藏在平静外表下的狂野，除了易感期那天，恐怕文星伊都在收敛着。

因为今天格外诱人的金容仙，文星伊越来越放肆，压着身下的人又咬又啃，手上也不闲着。

里面重复被性器蹭过敏感点，金容仙被惹烦了，不安分地扭动身体：“能不能行啊你？”

“呵……待会别喊疼。”文星伊轻轻一笑，她太了解金容仙了。

神秘的仪式进入了高潮，没有闲言碎语，是性里最纯洁的白，文星伊看着身下的人因快感和刺激止不住眼泪，内心的征服欲望得到满足，她们略有缺憾的七情六欲，在这里能统统发泄在彼此的身上。

“容……让我再进去点。”

迷情乱意之间，金容仙只有一丝清醒：“别乱来……”

仪式就是至高无上的，就算性爱，只是其中一部分纯白，文星伊不算理智，当结送到金容仙子宫口时，一切都已经来不及。

“你……”疼，真的好疼。

“我爱你。”

被绑双手的人眼角哭红了，月光透过玻璃是朦胧的，文星伊觉得自己今天抱到了天使，还特别罪恶地弄哭了她。

――――未完待续――――


End file.
